geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
KaotikJumper
KaotikJumper is a very popular Spanish player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is most well known for his difficult/impossible levels, most notably Death Corridor. Levels * 2p challenge - A two-player challenge level. * A Lesson in Power - His first collaboration. * Alphabet K - A remake of Alphabet X. * Angels * Auto ToE II Easy - An auto version of ToE II Easy. * ByNuke Challenge - A challenge level meant for ByNuke. * CCGuitar * Chaotic World - An impossible collaboration with TheChaotic. * Chaoz Demon - A simple but cool level that uses 3,823 objects. * Cold Air * Corrupted Souls - A difficult collaboration with Naksuil, Vexyn, Sailent, NakedMuffin, SrGuillester, Jorgitto, Jbeast, and Deay. * Cosmic Light * Deadly Corridor AV - An auto version of Deadly Corridor. * Death Corridor Auto - An auto version of Death Corridor. * Deadly Corridor - An extreme sequel to Death Corridor. It was reverified and buffed by Metalface221. * DeadlyCorridorCopy - A copyable of Deadly Corridor. * Death Corridor - His most famous level. It was reverified legitimately by Metalface221. * Demon Flashback Dem * Desert Eagle - A gray level that was verified by Arceus198. * Effot wave - A wave segment from Effot. * Eudemonic - A hacked level. * Exx DrugDealer - A preview. * ezpam v2 - A spam challenge level. * Ezpam - A spam challenge level. * Fearless - A level that was downgraded. It was originally rated Hard 5 stars. * Forgotten Knowledge * Full ToE Demo * Gloomy Sunday - A sad-themed level. * Great Trump Wall - A semi-impossible level. * Haunted Corridor - A mega-collaboration by Silent Engine members, including himself. It is the sequel to Death Corridor. * Heaven of God * How to featured * HyperWowGiraffe * Inner Hell - A remake of Sakupen Hell. It was verified by Meatius. * Insomnium * Kaotik challenge 8 - A challenge level named after himself. * Kaotik Challenge III - A challenge level named after himself. * Kaotik challenge II - A challenge level named after himself. * Kaotik Challenge IV - A challenge level named after himself. * Kaotik Challenge IX - A challenge level named after himself. * Kaotik Challenge VII - A challenge level named after himself. * Kaotik Challenge VI - A challenge level named after himself. * Kaotik Challenge V - A challenge level named after himself. * Kaotik Challenge X - A challenge level named after himself. * Kaotik Challenge - A challenge level named after himself. It is meant for SrGuillester. * Kaotik Jumper - A level named after himself. * Lavender Town * Life Challenge - A challenge level meant for Geometry Dash Life. * Magnate - An easy level. * Metropolis II - The sequel to Metropolis. * Metropolis * Monedo * Money in the wave * Monstruosity - A level that was verified by KiraPlay. * Muro Landia * Mystic Land * Neurosis * Nyan Paradise - A Beta v.2 demo from the level Nyan Paradise. * PrayForParis - A level meant to send condolences to the victims of the Paris massacre. * Shitty Corridor - A shitty level that ISN'T a shitty version of Death Corridor. * Silent Intelligence * SoulsTReto * Sri Yahanatsu - A level that will likely be fully built in the near future. * The Devil arrived * The Eight - A remake of Nine Circles. * The Final Hour - An old level he was building. * The Opposite RM - A remake of his first level, The Opposite. * The Opposite - His first level ever created. * Time Behave * ToE II Easy - An easy version of Theory of Everything 2. * turn down for what * Xmas Challenge - A Christmas-themed challenge level. * XTreme ClutterFunk - A buffed version of Clutterfunk. Upcoming Levels * Nameless Trivia * Like Cyrillic and Sailent, he is well known for making impossible levels, especially the 'Corridor' series. * He is accused as a hacker by some players due to his impossible levels. * On November 29, 2015, he uploaded a video about leaving the community. However, he came back after about a month. * On March 6, 2016, he uploaded a video about how he got angry because of how many people misspelled his name. Category:Level creators Category:Players